The Best Day Of the Year
by Inka-Chan
Summary: Usopp wokes up, and discovers it's April Fools' Day and know what that means. But everyone are acting weirdly, what's wrong with them? Happy B-day Usopp!


**Disclaimer: Usopp and others belong to Oda-sama. **

**A.N: I just remember what day is, so I decited to write something short. **

**Happy Birthday Usopp!**

* * *

><p>Usopp woke up a lot later than usuall. <em>This is weid. I don't usually sleep this long, I mean I'm not Zoro! By the way where is everybody?, <em>Usopp thought. He get up, dressed and give a shotr glare for calender.

He was walking of the room, were they slept, when he realised, what day was. He quickly looked at the calender again and a wide smile grown in his face. It was April 1st, April Fools' Day! It was the best day of the year, 'cause you can fool people as much as you want! Usopp chuckled, when he thought all the pranks he coul do.

* * *

><p>Usopp walked in the deck, trying to find Luffy, which wasn't hard, you could hear him pretty well. "Yo, Luffy!" he shouted to Luffy, who looked at him, grinned and continued what he was doing. <em>That was weird. Usually, he would come to talk to me and ended doing something stupid,<em> Usopp thought and went to wach, what Luffy was doing.

Whenhe get where Luffy was sitting, he noticed, that Chopper was there too. _This will be fun,_ Usopp thougt, when he said "What are you doing?" Luffy and Chopper flinched and stared at Usopp. "Nothing special!" they said in unison. _That's weird, _Usopp thougt again. "Well, ok. But Luffy, Sanji told me to give this to you." Usopp said and tried to hold his grin. He gave Luffy two onigiris*, which he had filled with his special _tabasco boshi_. "Oh, thanks Usopp, but I eat them later!" Luffy said smiling and continued his talk with Chopper.

Usopp was shocked. Luffy **never** said no to food! Something was wrong! "Ummm... Luffy? Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm completly fine. Will you go noe? We're kind of busy." Luffy said and didn't even look at Usopp. Usopp was uppset. Why was Luffy so cold to him? They've been frieds a long time, but this was first time Luffy acted coldly towards him. "Well, ok. I'll take my leave." Usopp murmured and decited that he'll go to the kitchen. He hasn't eat anything yet, and was kind of hungry.

In the door, that leads to the kitchen and dining area, he bumped to Nami, who was carrying something. "Oh. Sorry Nami, I'll help you with that." Usopp said and was ready to pick up the thing, that Nami dropped. "Oh, you don't need, I'll take it myself." Nami said and quickly picked up her stuff that she had dropped. "And by the way, you can't come in right now. Some pipes broke and Sanjis cooking is now in the walls. I can tell you, he's not happy about wasting food." Nami said and was leaving to kitchen, when Usopp tried to stop her. "I can help." "You don't need Usopp. Franky is working with the pipes and me,Robin and Sanji are already cleanin, so we don't need any help." Nami said went to kitchen and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Usopp just stand front of the door, which Nami closed moment ago. All his friends acted weirdly. Usopp sighed. <em>Well, I can always go talk to Brook,<em> he thought. Usopp tried to find Brook, but talking skeleton were nowhere to find. He climbed to crow's nest, only finding Zoro training like always. _Phew. At least Zoro is acting normally. I can try to make fool of hi-... Oh shit. I can't do that. I've learned my lesson from __**last year **__and I don't want that happening ever again!,_ Usopp thoght and shiverd. "Zoro! Do you know, where Brook is?" "Nope, absolutly no idea." Zoro said, but didn't look at Usopp while speaking and just continued training. "Uh... Well... Can I watch your training?" Usopp asked carefully. "You can't. I want to be alone, while training. Go play with Luffy." Zoro said and started doing push-ups while Usopp still tried to change Zoros mind. "But Zo-" "I said go play with Luffy! I don't have time for you!" Zoros voice was irritated, so Usopp just left whitout saying anything.

* * *

><p>Usopp was in the mens cabin, and was depressed. He haven't been depressed, sice he left Boin Islands, so was now in <em>deep<em> depress. _This should be years best day, but its sucks! Everyone are acting weirdly, or are cold towards me. This is unfair! We haven't seen in two years, and this is how you treat a friend!, _Usopp thought and pouted in the corner. He didn't know how lond he had been there, when his stomach rememberd, that he hasn't eat anything in whole day. He stand up and walk towards the kitchen. When he stepped in the kitchen, the room was so dark you couldn't see farther than your nose, even if you have as long nose as Usopp. When he reached to light switcher, someone turn the lights on.

* * *

><p>"Suprise!"<p>

Usopp was suprised. Everybody were there, with a big cake. The dining room was decorated and there were some presents in the corner. When he looked closely, he saw, that everyone were smailin to him and there was a **big** banderoll with text **Happy Birthday Usopp!** Then Usopp realised that today was his birhday. He didn't eben remember. "You guys... You did this to me?" Usopp asked, like he coldn't belive his eyes. "Yup! Hope you like it, it's kind of cool, huh?" Luffy said smiling wide. Usopp started to smile too. "So you all acted weird, 'cause you were doing this?" he said while his smile just gown wider and wider. "Yeah, sorry Usopp we were so cold towards you. Can you forgive us?" Nami said and evryone looked at Usopp. "Of course! Why would I be mad at you after all this!" Usopp said and started to laugh.

"Well then, happy Birthday Usopp!" Nami said

"Happy Birhday Usopp!" Chopper said hugging Usopp

"Happy Birthday." Zoro said from the corner

"SUUUPEEER Birthday!" Franky yell making his weird pose

"Good shitty Birthday Usopp." Sanji said, while lightning a cigar

"Happy Birthday Longnose-kun." Robin said with little smile

"Yohohohooo! Happy Birthday Usopp-san!" Brook said and tell some bad skull jokes

"Yosh! Happy Birthday Usopp!" Luffy said grinning before asking "Can we eat now?" "How can you said that now!" Nami yell and hit Luffy. Usopp just laughed his ass of. "Well, it's ok, he still has the two onigiris, that I give him in this morning. Right Luffy?" "Yeah I do!" Luffy smiled an get the onigiris. He eat them qiuckly, and seemd happy, before fun start.

Usopps _tabasco boshis_ started shown sings, when Luffy face change color, before he started to breath fire and yell "Mizu mizu mizu mizu mizu*~" Everyone laughed their ass of, while whatching Luffy trying to have enogh water to stop the burning feeling in his throath. "April fool!" Usopp shout and laughed some more.

This was clearly best day in his life.

* * *

><p>*onigiri- rice ball<p>

*mizu- water

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I hope you like it. This was only some short oneshot, that I writed for boredom. I hope you like it and please rewiew. :D<strong>


End file.
